Force of Attraction
by IlyShay7982
Summary: Damian Laremnas you are under arrest for sexually assaulting your padawan and battery, we are instructed to use force if necessary," she dropped to the ground with a thud, tears streaming down her face.


**Force Of Attraction (Star Wars) Part One: My New Master**

**(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me. =))!!!)**

An angry sigh came from a silver haired man, staring down at his out breath apprentice. "Can you do nothing right?!" He kicked under her chin, sending her crashing into the wall.

"We've been at it for hours, if I could just rest a minute," her master raised his hand, and she slammed into the opposite wall, she felt ribs cracking.

"If you were in a battle do you really think your opponent would let you rest?" She was slammed into another wall, this was no longer a battle, this was border lining abuse, as this should come to no surprise. She was held to wall by the Force was he walked over to her slowly. "Such a pretty face, shame to bruise it..." he reached up, running a finger down her cheek. "You've grown up right in front of me, Solaris. You've grown into quite the young lady," she whimpered as his other hand traveled up her shirt slowly.

"No, please, stop," he shushed her as his right hand dropped his lightsaber, his fingers now fixated on the inside of her thigh, as his fingers brushed against her most sensitive areas the door slammed open, four Jedi Masters pointed their lightsaber's at the older man.

"Damian Laremnas you are under arrest for sexually assaulting your padawan and battery, we are instructed to use force if necessary," she dropped to the ground with a thud, tears streaming down her face. A bearded man picked her up as the other three apprehended her old master.

"Her name is Solaris Lane, she's been Damian's padawan since she was twelve years old," General Obi-Wan Kenobi read the clip board the robotic nurse had just handed to him. "She has no known sexual diseases, they scanned for them all. And unless he had intercourse with her in the last twenty-four hours**(x)**, they've haven't detected pregnancy."

"He's been molesting her? I thought this was the first time he tried anything on her?" Anakin Skywalker asked, crossing his arms.

"No, this was the first time we could prove it, several witnesses have called in, saying they've heard crying coming from her room at night since she was a small girl. He's been doing this for seven years we believe."

"And this is the first time we've tried to apprehend him, why didn't we try sooner?"

"We had to find a way to catch him in the act without violating his rights so the case would stand to the Senate."

"And what about her rights, we let this man molest her for seven years and we knew about it?! This woman could be scarred for life, she may never trust another man again!" Obi-Wan didn't try to quiet his apprentice, in fact he quite agreed with him.

"Trust me Anakin, I've wanted to do something for many years, sometimes the arts of Democracy are not always fair," Anakin took a breath and looked back through the glass. She lay asleep on the hospital bed, her hair spread everywhere, the singed black edges showing against the white pillow where he had cut her hair with his lightsaber.

"What will happen to him?"

"With the evidence we've collected today and the testiments from the witnesses we should be able to put him away for a long time, and when he gets out he won't ever be able to go near her again," Anakin nodded, he guessed he could be satisfied with that outcome. "Now, there is one more thing we must discuss. Anakin, I know how much you want to become a Jedi Master. And with her situation we would put her with a female Jedi Master, but you don't see them all that often... And everyone on the council is to busy to take on a new Padawan. So all of the council members have decided that we will give you the title Jedi Master, if you take on Solaris as your Padawan."

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do, master?" Anakin wanted to become a Jedi Master very badly, that was his lives dream, but he wouldn't jepordize a woman's mental stability just to meet his goal.

"Anakin, you are not a bad person. You have a gentle aura around you, and she will notice this. It may take some for her to trust you, but if you are gentle around her then she will become attached to you, which is what she needs now. She needs to realise that not all men in this world are bad. Yoda explained that you're the best match for this situation, but we won't force you to take her on."

"No, I will, if the Council thinks it is best," Anakin sighed to himself and looked through the glass once more, she was awake now, as if sensing something she looked straight at him. Something he noticed about her instantly, she had beautiful eyes. She did not seem afraid of him, which surprised him. Obi-Wan walked into the hospital room slowly, Anakin followed suit.

"You're the man that rescued me."

"One of them yes. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's nice to meet you Solaris," he shook her hand gently. "This is Anakin Skywalker," she looked as if she wanted to say something but she didn't. "Go ahead, sweetheart, is there something you wanted to say?" Obi-Wan had obviously noticed this as well.

"I don't want to go back to him."

"You don't have too, we know what he's done to you. And he's going to jail, if you testify against him, but let's not talk of that now," Obi-Wan looked at the nurse, who nodded and backed away. "Now, there is something we need to get out of the way. Solaris, you have been trained to be a Jedi since you were a girl. After what you've been through we'll understand if you say no, and you will not be looked down upon if you decline. Do you wish to continue your training?"

"Yes, of course I do, but..."

"We have found you a new mentor, he is a man granted, we understand if you would rather be trained by a female Jedi... And we understand that this is very sudden, considering the circumstances. We hoped it would make you more comfortable to not have this technicality on your mind as well."

"Who is he?" Anakin stepped forward bowing.

"I, Anakin Skywalker, will be training you if you wish," Solaris stared at his eyes, as if searching for something. He didn't look away, he stared back, allowing her to search his soul. Then she nodded.

"Now, we don't expect to jump right in to this. You'll spend another day here in the hospital, then we will move you into the new dormitory we've set up for you. We'll allow the two of you to get acquainted, then we can start your training when you feel ready."

"Thank you, for everything," Obi-Wan set his hand on hers, staring into her eyes.

"No one deserves what you were put through."

"Even me?" Obi-Wan was very surprised, she believed she deserved what happened to her.

"Especially you," Anakin replied softly. Obi-Wan stood up and bowed.

"We'll be back here tomorrow afternoon to take you to your new home," Solaris nodded and rested her head against the pillow. Anakin and Obi-Wan excused themselves and left. "See, Anakin, what she needs now is someone she can trust," Anakin nodded slowly, something in him wanted to help this woman, more then he wanted to help anyone in his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(x) **I know this sentence may come off as confusing. They're technology is so advanced, they can detect pregnancy in just over twenty-four hours. So, if she had had intercourse with him in the last twenty-four hours, they wouldnt be able to detect it. Hope it clears up any confusion.


End file.
